Telepathy
For a gallery of Telepathy users, see here. Power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths or Mind Readers. Also Called * Legilimency * Mind Reading Capabilities The ability falls into two categories, Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Applications Similar to "telekinesis", "telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. Telepathic Defense *'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. Telepathic Offense *'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Darkside View: ' The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Lightside View': The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Mental Projection': The ability to project thoughts into reality. *'Mind Exchange': The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body; can be done in inanimate objects as well, telekinetically controlling it. *'Mindscape Transportation': The ability to teleport objects into of one's mind. *'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. *'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation:' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. Telepathic Supplementary *'Audible Inundation:' The ability to create voices and sounds in the minds of others. *'Consciousness Transferal:' The ability to transfer ones mind to a new body if the users body is destroyed/killed. *'Electroreception:' The ability to sense the presence of others. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand new languages. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. *'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. *'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings. *'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *'Telepathic Speaking: '''The user of this power can speak by using their mind combined with mental powers. *'Thought Manifestation' - Project one's thoughts telepathically. *'Thought Manipulation:' The ability to control the thoughts of others. Variations *Temporal Telepathy Associations *Potentially all Mental Powers. *Animal Telepathy *Clairvoyance *Dream Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Omnipathy (advanced version of this power) *Telepathic Language Instruction *Telepathic Mimicry Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots,etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work. *May be limited to one target at a time. *May be unable to "turn off" their power and have to constantly hear thoughts. **Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Psychic Shield users of a higher level are immune to this ability. *Sometimes, it's better to not know what others are thinking. *Being overwhelmed by so many thoughts can led to headaches. *Unless one is multilingual or have the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Common Powers